Carpet cleaning systems are frequently used to clean soiled carpet in a residential or commercial setting. Conventional carpet cleaning systems may utilize steam and cleaning compounds to remove stains from the carpet. Liquid carpet cleaning agents may be applied with steam to the stains on the carpet to emulsify and facilitate removal of the staining substances from the carpet.
In a carpet-cleaning operation, liquid carpet cleaning agents may be dispensed onto the carpet from hand-held bottles. However, these bottles may be inadvertently left in a van or other transporting vehicle, in which case the operator of the carpet cleaning system may be required to temporarily leave the carpet cleaning operation to retrieve the bottles.
Accordingly, an accessory holder attachment which can be attached to the cleaning wand of a carpet cleaning system to hold bottles of liquid carpet cleaning agents and other accessories in a location which is easily accessible to an operator of the system may be desirable.